Another Cinderella Story
by Alexis4120
Summary: Akiza wishes more than anything to go to the ball, but happens when her stepmother and stepsisters don't want her to? Will Yusei and Akiza be together or will Akiza's stepfamily ruin her chances of true love with Prince Yusei? Find out and read for yourself!
1. Another Cinderella Story

Another Cinderella Story

This Story will be using Characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

_Yusei Fudo_ as the Prince of Solaria

Akiza Izinski as Cinderella

Luna Fudo as Yusei's little sister

Leonard Fudo (or Leo) as Yusei's little brother

Crow Hogan as the Prince of Tir-Nan-Og and Yusei's best friend

Jack Atlas as the Prince of Domino and Yusei's best friend

Kalin Kessler as the Prince of Whisperia and Yusei's best friend

Carly Carmine as Akiza's best friend

Delila Merit (or Dove) as Akiza's other best friend

Misty Tredwell as one of Akiza's stepsisters

Sherry LeBlanc as another one of Akiza's stepsisters

Mina Simington as Akiza's Fairy Godmother

Professor Fudo as Yusei's Father

Lazzar as the Royal Adviser

Barbara (or Barb) as Akiza's Stepmother

Hideo Izinski as Akiza's Father

Setsuko Izinski as Akiza's birth mother

Tetris Trudge (or Trudge) as Yusei, Luna, and Leo's Bodyguard

Rex Goodwin as Professor Fudo's Bodyguard

Roman Goodwin as the Grand Duke

~My version of this Cinderella Story will be different, so don't get confused!

-Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in a Kingdom far away lived a little girl named Akiza. She lived a happy life with her Father named Hideo. Akiza's Mother, Setsuko Izinski, passed away when Akiza was only three years old. One day, her father remarried to a woman named Barb. Barb had two daughters named Misty and Sherry, who turn out to be Akiza's two stepsisters. As the years passed, Akiza's father became ill and then he finally died, and Akiza's life turn upside down. Over the years, Akiza's stepmother and stepsisters became jealous of Akiza's sweet ways and her beauty. Akiza was locked in the tower of her house and had to do all the chores, while her stepmother and stepsisters ordered her around. Akiza then became their maid. And this is where our story begins...

I forgot to mention that Yusei, Crow, and Kalin don't have their markers on their face because in this story there's no such thing as the Facility. So Yusei, Crow, and Kalin have never been marked. And Kalin's hair isn't long, his hair looks the way it was during his year as the Leader of the Enforcers.


	2. Disappointing News for Prince Yusei

"What a beautiful day!" said a girl with fair skin, brown eyes, and dark burgundy hair. Her hair is mostly chin-length with the addition of long, elbow-length bangs that frame both sides of her face.

"Akiza! Akiza! Akiza! Akiza get here this instant" said Barb, Misty, and Sherry.

"Alright alright, I'm coming" said Akiza.

"You have better gotten me the exact breakfast that I want this time." said a girl with long black hair and sky blue eyes.

"I did Misty! Don't worry, I promise." replied Akiza.

"You better be right." Misty tasted her breakfast and she had a satisfied look on her face. "Ok you did good this time, now go away, get out of my site."

"Sherry your breakfast is ready." said Akiza. Akiza walked into the room of a girl with long blond hair and green eyes.

"Finally, your so slow" said Sherry! "Now leave!"

Akiza walked slowly to the next room across the hall. "Here's your breakfast stepmother.

"Thank you Akiza! Now get going and do your chores" said a women with black hair that went halfway to her shoulders and dark brown eyes.

"Yes stepmother." said a disappointed Akiza.

At the Castle of Solaria...

"Hey Yusei" said Crow, Jack, and Kalin.

Crow is the Prince of Tir-Nan-Og. Crow has dark grey eyes and brushy-spiked orange hair. Jack is the Prince of Domino. Jack has purple eyes, fair skin, and spiked blond hair with two longer pieces in front of ears that hang further down the rest of his hair. Kalin is the Prince of Whisperia. Kalin has short glacier blue hair and forest green eyes.

"Hey you guys, what's up?!" said Yusei

Yusei is the Prince of Solaria. Yusei has tan skin, an average looking physique, black hair with gold highlights, and Bleu de France (royal blue) eyes. The upper layer of his hair juts upward while the lower layer arches down.

"Nothing much" said Crow. "How about you?"

"Just teaching Luna and Leo how to duel," said Yusei. "That's cool" said Kalin. "How are they doing so far?" "Pretty good" said Yusei. "They just need a little more practice."

"If your saying that they need more practice then I bet their pretty bad" said Jack.

"JACK!" said Crow and Kalin.

"Yusei, Yusei!" said Luna and Leo as they ran up to their older brother.

Luna is Yusei's little sister and the Princess of Solaria. Luna has green hair that is done up in two high ponytails on either side of her head with two shoulder-length bangs on both sides of her face. Leo is Yusei's little brother and he's also the Prince of Solaria. Leo also has blue-green hair that is pulled into a single, high ponytail with two shoulder-length bangs on both sides of his face but when he doesn't wear it up. Luna and Leo are both twins.

Luna is a very polite, kind and sweet young girl (she is somewhat snobby in comparison to how she is). She occasionally criticizes Leo, but deeply cares for him. She also has shown to be quite intelligent and calculating in her Duels like her brothers.

Leo is a lively boy (he is very carefree and acts dumbly), but is shown to get serious when the situation calls for it. Occasionally he will doubt his skill but his sister Luna always looks towards him for encouragement. He started off as cocky and sure of himself, but became more mature and careful in the end.

Leo has shown strong protectiveness and jealousy when someone flirts with his sister, or when she shows romantic interest in someone. When he suspects that there's something fishy about someone, he turns from protective to extremely protective and he starts to be extremely rude. Leo is very protective of Luna.

"Dad needs you" said Leo. "Why?" said Yusei. "Uh... I don't know" said Leo.

"I do, I do!" replied Luna. "He want to talk you about some ball arrangements!" "I hate balls" said Leo. "There so stupid!"

"Ug... I know how you feel" said Jack.

"Yusei!" said King Hakase (AKA Professor Fudo). "Yes father!" answered Yusei. "Your nineteenth teenth birthday is coming up soon and you know when a prince turns eighteen..." said King Hakase until he was interrupted by his oldest son. "He has to find a bride. I know, I know!" said Yusei has he interrupted his father. "Good, the ball will be in two days," King Hakase informed. "What!" said Yusei.

"Ha, Yusei's having a ball!" said Jack. "SHUT UP JACK!" yelled Yusei.


	3. Ball Arrangements

Leo, Luna, Crow, and Kalin were waiting out in the hall for Jack and Yusei. They were very eager to hear what the ball arrangements were for.

"Jack! Yusei!" they yelled. Luna was the first to ask about the ball arrangements. "How was it?" "Are you excited or worried?" asked Leo. "Cause if I where you I would be extremely worried because-"

"LEO!" yelled everyone except Yusei. "What!?" asked Leo. "I was just saying-" "We know what you were trying to say!" they replied as they interrupted Leo again.

"I can't believe I'm having a ball just for my own marriage!" cried Yusei. "You never know Yusei, this ball could be the best one you've every had" said Luna.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" yelled Leo. "Balls are a major bore, I don't know why you find them so amusing Luna!"

"Well" said Luna. "It's probably because I try to make new friends at almost every ball! But when it comes to you, you always complain and beg Daddy to let you go up to your room from the remainder of the ball! At least I'm not a cranky baby like you!" said Luna.

"He does what!" yelled Crow, Kalin, and Jack.

"Don't ask" said Yusei. He really didn't want to tell his friends about Leo's problems with royal balls.

•TWO DAYS LATER•

Back at Akiza's House...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Misty! What's wrong? What happened?" said Akiza as she was startled by Misty's random screaming.

"Mother, Sherry! Come down here quick!" yelled Misty. Barb and Sherry came down the stairs and over to Misty. They had a kind of worried/annoying look on their faces.

"What's the matter Misty?! Why did you call me and mom for? And what could be so important then fixing my hair and putting my make-up on?!" replied Sherry as she was very irritated with her sister.

Misty gave Sherry and her mother their envelopes, and she threw the last one over to Akiza. When Sherry and Barb opened their envelopes, they started screaming.

"OMG! The Prince of Solaria is having a ball for his own marriage!" said Sherry. "It also says that all eligible women in the Kingdom are to come and that the Prince will dance with almost every girl until he finds the one girls he wants to marry", said Barb.

"I bet that I'm the one that he will chose to marry!" said Sherry

"No you won't Sherry, it will be me! I'm more beautiful than you!" replied Misty.

Barb yelled, "Girl, Girls, GIRLS!" The girls kept yelling and yelling. "GIRLS!" "What Mother?" asked the two sisters.

"Your both beautiful and I know that one of you will be the new Princess of Solaria." Barb knew that the Princess would marry one of her daughters. "Who wouldn't like my daughters" Barb said. "Well... Carly, Dove, and their parents don't like us." said the two stepsisters. "Who cares about them!" yelled Barb.

"But this also means that I can go too" replied Akiza.

"WHAT!" yelled the two stepsisters. They didn't want Akiza to go, because they knew that her beauty would intimidate the Prince.

"But mother she can't go, she's..., she's a spoiled little brat" said Sherry.

"No she isn't", said two other voices from afar. Akiza and her stepfamily turned their attention to the two voice and they saw Dove and Carly standing near the front door.

Dove has hair that is a very light shade of bleach blonde and curled at the ends that fell around her shoulders. Her eyes are an emerald green.

Carly has grey-colored eyes and black hair that points down in an arrow.

"Carly, Dove. What are you doing here?" asked Akiza.

"We're here to get you ready for the ball tonight", said Carly.

"AND THERE'S NOTHING YOUR PATHETIC STEPFAMILY CAN SAY ABOUT IT!" said Dove.


	4. Sad Disappointments

Barb was offended at what Dove had said, no she was furious. "How dare she talk to me that way, she thought. I do have a say in this, but the invitation does say that every eligible women is supposed to go. I guess that I don't have a say in this." "Wait, she thought, I'll make her do some chores and if she finishes I'll let her go to the ball, but I won't actually let her go, the Princes could never love Akiza. Its just like Sherry said, she is a spoiled brat."

"All right, Akiza can go. After all it does say that every eligible women in Solaria is supposed to go. So I don't have any say in this" she said.

"But mother she can't go she just can't, its not fair" replied the two stepsisters. "Girls" Barb said, "the invitation says that all eligible women in Solaria can go to the ball, which means Akiza is aloud to go." "After all she does so much for us, it's only nice to let her go and have some fun!"

"But..." started the two stepsisters. "No buts", Barb said. "Akiza can go and that's final! Do you understand me? Cause if you don't than I'll take Akiza to the ball with me while you two stay home by yourselves!" Do I make myself clear?" she yelled.

"Yes mother" the two acclaimed.

"Thank you so much stepmother, I can't wait to go" said Akiza excitedly. "Your welcome Akiza but before you get ready, I want you to do one more chore for me" Barb said. "What is stepmother" asked Akiza.

"Yeah, what ever could it be Barb" said Carly angrily.

"I want you to feed all the animals so that they won't go hungry while we're at the ball tonight." "Can you do that, we don't have that many animals here, so that means when your done you'll have a lot of time to get ready!" said Barb.

"No wa-" started Dove. "Of course I'll do that right away stepmother and thank you again" said Akiza. "But Akiza..." said Dove, but Akiza didn't here her because she was already outside to feed the animals.

"I don't know what your up to" said Dove, "but I won't let you get way with whatever your planning!" With that Dove and Carly went to find Akiza.

"Akiza! Akiza!" yelled Dove and Carly. "Where do you suppose she is?" asked Carly. "I don't know, but she has to be around here somewhere" said Dove.

"Akiza!" they both yelled. They yelled her name over and over again but they couldn't find her. So they decided to go up to her room to see if she was there. Luckily they found her in the room trying to chose which dress to wear. It look like she already took a shower, seeing how her hair was wet. She was in her robe, but she couldn't decide which dress to wear.

Meanwhile...

Misty and Sherry were yelling at their Mother about her letting Akiza go to the ball.

"Girls, Girls!" she yelled. "I'm not going to let her go to the ball, now stop yelling" she said.

"But Mother" said Sherry. "You said that she was aloud to go." "Yeah, then why are you saying she can go" asked Misty.

"I was only saying that so I can get her hopes up and before we leave I'll crush all her hope into tiny pieces of garbage" said Barb.

"Your a genius mother! replied the two stepsisters. I would really love to see the look on her face when you crush her spirit." said Sherry.

"Me too Sherry" said Barb. "Me too!"

"Here it is!" yelled Akiza.

Akiza was looking in a secret compartment that she had where she kept some of her special things. She didn't want Barb, Misty, or Sherry taking anymore of the things she holds most dear and near to her. Especially a beautiful red ball gown that went a few inches below her knees with one black rose at the bottom right corner of the dress. The dress came with red hand gloves with fake black rose petals. There were small red pumps with small black roses at the tips. She also took out two red rose earrings and a necklace with red roses on it as well. There was a red rose hair clip too.

"Whoa!" commented Dove. "Wow, its... its" started Carly. "Beautiful" said Dove as she finished the sentence for Carly. "Akiza, where did you get this?" asked Carly.

"I didn't buy it Carly. This was my mothers dress. She wore this to a ball when she was our age and at that ball is where she met my dad" said Akiza. "She gave it to me a few years before she died. She told me that when I'm eighteen, she wants me to wear this to my very first ball."

"I remember your mom. She was so kind and caring" said Carly.

"Yeah! She's a better mother than Barb could ever be" replied Dove.

"Where are your dresses?" asked Akiza.

"Just give us a few minutes to change, ok!" said Dove.

Dove and Carly got their stuff off Akiza's bed and went into her bathroom to change into their dresses.

When Dove can out she wore a black ball gown that reach the bottom of her legs. The gown had white feathers around the bottom of dress. The dress had a belt of white feathers. She wore black hand gloves with small white feathers around bottom of the gloves. She had two black feather earrings and a necklace with white feathers. She had light pink lipstick on and white eyeshadow. She also wore black pumps and her hair is curled at the bottom tips.

When Carly came out, she wore a gown that was white on the top and black on the bottom. The dress reached the bottom of her legs. Her gown had a purple belt and she had purple hand gloves with tiny white fuzz around the bottom of the gloves. She wore purple pearl earrings and a purple pearl necklace. She didn't have her glasses on, but she did put her contacts in and her hair remained straight. On her feet, she wore small purple pumps. She also had light pink lipstick on and light purple eyeshadow.

"So what do you think?" asked Carly. "Yeah, what do you make of our dresses?" asked Dove.

"You look stunning" replied Akiza.

"Now it's your turn to change" said Dove.

Akiza went to the bathroom and changed. Dove helped her makeup. Akiza had a light shade of red eyeshadow and a light shade of red lipstick. Carly fixed Akiza's messy hair.

"There" said Dove. "Your all ready!"

Meanwhile...

"Sherry! Misty! Are you two ready yet? Its almost time to leave!" said Barb

Barb was dressed in the outfit she wore in the previous episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's that took place in Crash Town. Except her shirt was attached to her skirt so her outfit is now a dress.

"I'm all finished mother!" yelled Misty. "Me too!" said Sherry.

Misty wore the dress she had on in one of the previous episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. The dress she wore was the one when she first met Carly but this time the dress has shoulder sleeves.

Sherry wore her Turbo Dueling suit but it is designed as a dress.

"You girls look beautiful, there is no doubt that the Prince of Solaria will marry one of my two beautiful daughters" said Barb.

"But he won't ever marry Akiza because she's a spoiled ugly brat" exclaimed Sherry.

"You got the right Sherry!" said Barb. "Now let's go! Do you have your invites?" asked Barb.

"Yes mother" replied the two stepsisters.

"Then let's go" said Barb.

As Barb, Misty, and Sherry were walking down the stairs they spotted the Akiza and her two best friends waiting downstairs. As soon as Barb, Misty, and Sherry saw what they were wearing they got extremely jealous. "Their dresses are prettier than my dress" thought Misty. "How dare they out pretty me! I should be the one with a beautiful and stunning dress like those!" thought Sherry. "Their dresses are outstanding, my daughters should be wearing those dresses not them" thought Barb.

"Well don't you girls look... pretty" said Barb.

"Yeah, yeah! Let's get going before you three do something you'll regret!" said Dove, as she suspected that Akiza's stepfamily will do something that will prevent Akiza from going to the ball.

"I agree with Dove! If you try to do anything to prevent Akiza from going to this ball, then I'll beat you up, tie you in ropes, and throw you three off the nearest cliff!" yelled Carly, as she suspected the same thing that Dove suspected.

With that Dove and Carly walked outside. The door was still opened and when Akiza was about to walk out the door something unexpected happened. Akiza's stepsisters blocked her way and Barb was standing behind her with a big grin on her face. Akiza had a feeling that something bad was about to happen. She started walking backwards until she bumped into Barb, she turned around facing Barb. She was surrounded and no way to escape.

"Uh.. Carly... Dove... I need you- hmmm. But Akiza was cut off before she could say anything else because Sherry put her hand over Akiza's mouth.

"Now your gonna listen and you better listen well!" whispered Sherry. Akiza pushed Sherry and got out of her grasp. That's when Misty tore off the belt that's attached to her dress.

"No!" yelled Akiza.

Akiza's yelling caught Dove and Carly's attention. "Akiza!" yelled Dove and Carly.

But once they got back inside, Akiza's dress was in tatters, her invitation was ripped into piece, and she was crying. They saw Akiza's stepfamily with big grins on their faces.

"How could you!" yelled Dove. "That was her mothers dress!"

"That dress is the only thing Akiza has left of her mother! And you just tore it apart! Your all monsters!" yelled Carly.

"Shut up you little peasant!" yelled Sherry.

"What did you just say to me!" asked Carly, who very angry at what Sherry said to her.

"Poor Akiza" said Misty. "Did you really think we let you go to the ball?!" replied Misty.

"Wh... why are you doing this to me?!" asked Akiza. "Wha... what did I ever do to you?!"

"You were always bragging about how pretty you were!" yelled Sherry.

"AKIZA NEVER DID THAT!" yelled Dove. "AKIZA WAS VERY NICE TO YOU, BUT YOU NEVER WERE!" yelled Carly.

"You better watch what you say!" said Barb. "Or you'll regret it!"

"You don't scare me, there are only a select few who can!" replied Dove. She was very angry, very, very angry. Akiza' stepfamily always treated her like she was a piece of garbage. They don't deserve to be able to treat her like this.

Akiza got up and ran to the garden in the backyard.

"Akiza!" yelled Dove and Carly. Then they ran after her.

A crackle of evil laughter filled the room. Akiza's stepfamily was laughing, they were laughing at her. "Serves her right." they said.

With that, they went outside and got in the carriage that would take them to the ball and left.


	5. Akiza's Fairy Godmother

Akiza was sad, she was heart broken. Her stepfamily always treated her badly. They put her in the hospital multiple times and one time they put her on the verge of death. She almost died if it weren't for the Royal Family of Solaria. They heard what happened to her and they came to the hospital right away. They saw Akiza's stepfamily crying, but they were faking it. They told the Royal Family that they didn't have enough money to help save her. So the Royal Family paid for Akiza so that the doctors could save her. The King knew Senator Izinski, they were great friends. When they heard he died, they attended the funeral. Senator Izinski introduced Akiza to Yusei before, but they were very young and they don't remember that they ever meet before.

"Akiza!" yelled Carly and Dove.

"You guys go on to the ball without me." cried Akiza. "After all, my dress... no my mothers dress is ruined and it can never be fixed!"

"No!" yelled Dove "We're not going to the ball without you!" Dove was very angry at Akiza's stepfamily. Akiza didn't deserve to be treated like this. She wanted to help Akiza, but Akiza was right, her mothers dress could never be fixed.

Carly felt the same way Dove did. She really wanted to help her friend, but she knew that she couldn't do anything to help. "Akiza, please let us help you!" said Carly.

"Just go!" yelled Akiza. As Dove and Carly gave a disappointment sigh, they both left to go to the ball.

"Wh... why did they do this to me?" asked Akiza. "What did I ever do to them?"

"You did nothing, my dear" said a voice. "Their just jealous of your kind and caring ways, including your beauty." A lady appeared in front of Akiza. She had short, blue hair and gold-colored eyes. She is wearing a white blouse under a gray-blue jacket that ends in the front abdomen above a brown belt, but falls past her white skirt in the back. Her outfit is also accompanied by brown heels and blue dangle earrings, but her outfit is designed as a dress. She also has a white wand in her hand.

"Who are you?" asked Akiza. Akiza was confused, she didn't know who this lady was and how she appeared out of thin air.

"I am your Fairy Godmother" replied the lady. "My name is Mina Simington, but you can just call me Mina."

"Hello Mina, but what did you mean when you said that you are my Fairy Godmother?" asked Akiza.

"I meant what I said. I'm you Fairy Godmother. Now let's fix your mothers dress, shall we!" said Mina. With a wave of her wand, Mina said "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!" With that said, Akiza's dress was all fixed up. "That's better!" replied Mina.

"Oh thank you, thank you!" said Akiza. "Wait, if I go to the ball my stepfamily will notice me?"

"True, but if you wear a different outfit and put you hair up they won't be able to recognize you" replied Mina. "But the magic will only last until midnight."

"Does that mean that once midnight comes, I will be in mothers dress again but it will still be ruined?" asked Akiza. "Because this dress is all I have left of her and I don't want my mothers dress to be ruined forever! And my invitation was ripped apart by my stepsisters!"

"Don't worry my dear, when midnight comes, you'll be in your mothers dress again but it will be fixed and it won't be ruined!" replied Mina. "Now let's get you in a new outfit, shall we?! And let's fix that invitation as well!" Again, as Mina waved her wand she said "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!"

Fairy dust covered Akiza from head to toe. When the dust disappeared Akiza was in a black strapless ball gown that reached the bottom of her legs. The gown had red roses around the top and bottom of the dress. The gown had a belt of red roses. She wore black hand gloves with small red rose petals around the bottom of the gloves. She had two black and red rose dangling earrings, the black rose was on the ear lob and the red rose was hanging from a chain. She had a necklace with black and red roses. On her right finger (the one next to the pinkie) was a ring with a red rose on it. She had lipstick on that was as red as a rose and she a shade of very light black eyeshadow. She wore red glass slippers (like the Cinderella slippers) with a black rose at the tip of the shoes. Her hair was in a high ponytail and the ponytail was curled! The invitation that Misty and Sherry tore apart wasn't torn anymore.

"Oh my goodness! Its beautiful!" cried Akiza. "Now my stepfamily won't be able to recognize me! And the invitation is fixed too!"

"Now all I need is one dog, five mice, and a pumpkin!" said Mina. As she walked around the stables, she found a dog and five mice that were sleeping in the corner of the stables. "Bibbidi-Boddidi-Boo!" said Mina as she turned the dog into the coachman, she turned four of the five mice into horses, and she turned the fifth mouse into the footman. Last but not lest, she turned the pumpkin into a red carriage (the coachman, the footman, and the horses were wearing the outfits that were worn in Walt Disney's Cinderella story, but the outfits were red and black instead.)

"Woah" said Akiza. "That's was cool!"

"Now Akiza, you must be back home before the clock strikes midnight. At midnight the magic will wear off and the carriage will be a pumpkin again, the coachman will be a dog, the footman and the horses will be mice. Your ball gown will be turned back into your mothers dress and the dress will be fixed." warned Mina.

"I promise that I'll remember to be back home before midnight!" promised Akiza. "And thank you!"

"Your welcome my dear" said Mina. "Now you better get going, you don't want to be late to the ball! And remember to be home back before midnight!"

Akiza got in the carriage and yelled, "I'll remember!" The carriage took off towards the palace and Akiza couldn't wait get to the ball.


	6. The Royal Ball

As Barb, Misty, and Sherry walked into the palace they saw the Prince of Solaria, the Prince of Tir-Nan-Og, the Prince of Domino, and the Prince of Whisperia. Many girls were crowding around them, but they weren't interested in any of the girls.

"OMG! There's Prince Yusei of Solaria and it looks like Prince Crow of Tir-Nan-Og is here as well!" cried Sherry."Prince Jack of Domino and Prince Kalin of Whisperia are here too!" cried Misty. "Their all so dreamy!" said the two stepsisters.

"Now you two better make a good impression in front of all the Princes." clarified Barb. "Is that clear!"

"Yes, Mother! We promise to make a good impression in front of the Princes!" declared the two stepsisters.

With the Princes...

"Uggggggg! Can this get anymore annoying!" whispered Jack. "All these girls aren't really my type!"

"Just calm down Jack. I'm sure you'll find the right..." but Kalin didn't finish his sentence because of a certain girl that caught his eye. It was Misty.

"Uh... Kalin, aren't you going to finish your sentence?" Jack asked impatiently.

"Who's that girl?" asked Kalin as he was mesmerized by Misty's beauty.

"Uh... Which girl?" Crow asked. "I mean there thousands of girls here so which girl are you talking about?"

"The girl with light-blue eyes and long black hair with parted bangs." said Kalin as he described Misty.

"Oh... That girl!" said Crow. "Uh... She's not really my type. How about you go ask her to dance!" "That's a great idea!" commented Kalin. "I'll ask her right now!" Kalin walked through the crowd of girls who wanted more than anything to get his attention.

"Hey Yusei! Look at Luna and Leo!" whispered Crow as he pointed out the twins from the crowd.

Yusei turned to see the twins dancing with kids about their age. Leo was dancing with a girl who had brunette hair that goes past her shoulders and she had dark emerald eyes. Luna was dancing with a boy who had blonde hair and blue eyes. The girl that Leo was dancing with is named Maria and the boy that Luna was dancing with is named Danny. Yusei smiled seeing how his brother and sister were enjoying the ball, especially Leo. Leo always complained and begged his Father to let him go to his room, but tonight Leo wasn't doing that. Yusei was happy for him and he could see Leo blushing as Maria kissed his cheek. Yusei was happy for Luna too. She was laughing so hard that Yusei suspected that Danny was telling Luna some funny jokes. Luna's cheeks started to blush crimson red as Danny kissed her cheek.

"Their really enjoying the ball." said Yusei. "I'm happy for them. Especially Leo because he always complains and wants to go to his room, but he's not doing that."

"I can't help but feel happy for them too." replied Jack.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Jack!?" yelled Crow.

That comment caused Jack to get furious. "Watch it birdbrain!" yelled Jack. "I have grown a connection with Luna and Leo! I don't have any siblings and Yusei's lucky to have some!"

"Sure!" replied Crow who didn't sound so amused at what Jack told him. "I've seen you yell at Leo last week when we visited and it looked like you made him cry so..."

"CROW! JACK!" yelled Martha as she interrupted Crows sentence. "I don't want to hear you two argue for the remainder of the ball or else you'll be in big trouble! Is that understood!?"

"Yes Martha." replied Crow and Jack. They really didn't want to get in trouble with Martha. It wouldn't be a pretty site to watch the two of them get scolded. After all, she's like a mother to them. Yusei couldn't help but let out small chuckle. He really wanted this night to end, after all he didn't see anyone that caught his eye yet.

With Dove and Carly...

As Dove and Carly walked into the Royal Palace they couldn't just like what they saw, they loved what they saw. All the ball gowns, the people, the food, and everything. The Royal Palace was just beautiful.

"This place is amazing!" cried Carly. "Akiza would love it."

"Yeah. If only she were here with us." replied Dove as she was still angry at Akiza's stepfamily for ruining what should of been the best night of her life, but they always have to ruin everything for her. It isn't fair.

"Yeah" replied Carly. Dove started to look around the ballroom until she found Akiza's stepfamily. "Well, look who it is. It's Akiza's snobby stepfamily!" replied Dove angrily. Carly turned to where Dove was looking at and saw Akiza's stepfamily as well.

That's when Dove spotted Prince Kalin making his way towards Misty. "Well, it's seems like 'little miss beauty queen' has attracted the attention of Prince Kalin!" said Dove.

"What could Prince Kalin see in her?" asked Carly. "After all, she's a spoiled brat and so is Sherry! Look over there" Carly pointed. "I mean just look at Sherry, she trying to get the other Princes attention, but they really don't seem interested in her."

"If I were them I wouldn't be interested in her either!" Dove replied.

Back with the Princes...

Crow was looking around the ballroom until his eyes fell upon Dove.

"Have you found a girl that you would like to dance with yet?" asked Jack. "Yeah! And I'm going to ask her to dance with me right now!" said Crow as he made is way towards Dove.

"What about you Jack? Have you found a girl to dance with?" asked Yusei. Jack looked around till he saw Carly standing next to Dove.

"Yeah! So have fun standing by yourself with all these girls!" said Jack as he made his way towards Carly.

Yusei sighed with disappointment. His friends have found some girls to dance with but he hasn't.

"What's wrong Yusei?" asked Martha as she came up to him. "I'm not interested in any of these girls," he said. "And I'm starting to get bored!"

"Well... what about her?" asked Martha as she pointed to Akiza walking up the stairs to the ballroom. Yusei looked towards Akiza and smiled. He hasn't seen anyone like her before. She looked pretty too! "Uh.. Yusei?" said Martha as she waved her hand in front of Yusei's face. "Huh... oh sorry Martha," said Yusei. "I think your right about her. I'll ask her to dance with me right now." "Go and get her Yusei. But remember to be polite!" said Martha. She was happy to see Yusei not bored and taking a chance in asking a beautiful girl to dance with him. He's growing up so fast.

With Dove and Carly...

Carly and I were have a fun time dance with the Prince of Tir-Nan-Og and the Prince of Domino. Until out of the corner of my eye I see a girl that looked just like Akiza. "Could it really be her?" I whispered to myself hoping that Prince Crow didn't hear me, but he did.

"What did you say, Dove" asked Crow. "Hey! Carly!" said Dove. Jack and Carly heard Dove calling Carly so they stopped dancing. "What is it Dove?" asked Carly.

I pointed to the girl who looked like Akiza. Carly looked over to Akiza. "No way! Is that Akiza?!" whispered Carly so that Akiza's stepfamily wouldn't hear her.

"Who's Akiza?" asked Jack and Crow. "Shhhhhhhh!" said me and Carly. "She's our best friend." said Carly. "She wanted to go to the ball but her stepfamily ripped her mothers dress and her invitation," Dove told the Princes. "One of her stepsisters is the one dancing with Prince Kalin!" said Carly.

"That girl," Jack asked. "She doesn't seem all great to me."

With Kalin and Misty...

Misty was have a wonderful time dance with the Prince of Whisperia. That was until she spotted Carly and Dove glaring at her, along with the Princes of Domino and Tir-Na-Og. "Ah oh" cried Misty.

Kalin looked at her all confused. "What's wrong Misty?" Misty turned her head back to him and stopped dancing. "Do you see who Princes Jack and Crow are dancing with?" she pointed to Dove and Carly. Kalin turned his head towards them. "What about them" he asked. "Well... its just... that they don't like me" she stuttered. "Well, then let's go ask them why" said Kalin. He grabbed Misty's hand and started walking towards Jack and Crow.

With Crow, Jack, Dove, and Carly...

"What is Kalin doing?" asked Crow. The others turned their heads to see Kalin and Misty heading right towards them. "Oh boy. Here we go!" exclaimed Carly. "This isn't good," Said Dove.

"Hello Ladies", said Prince Kalin. Misty let go of Kalin's hand and hid behind him. Not wanting to see Carly and Dove glaring at her with angry eyes.

"Hi", replied Dove and Carly. Kalin could see that they didn't want to see Misty. "What can we do for you, your Highness?"


	7. The Truth

"Well Kalin, its... its... its true!" yelled Misty.

Jack, Crow, and Kalin gasped!

"You did all that to your stepsister!" said Crow. _"Why_ would you do that! Don't you see that's very mean, including the fact that you and your sister put your stepsister in the hospital!"

"Crows right", said Jack. "What kind of person would do that to her own stepsister? And from what Dove and Carly told us, it seems that your stepsister was being nice to you but you just didn't care!"

"My mother didn't like her and neither did my sister. I actually liked Akiza but my mother would yell at me and if I wasn't mean to Akiza my mother said she would disown me and that I'll live on the streets!", said Misty. "So I had no choice!"

"Well you did have a choice," yelled Dove. "It's your choice weather or not you'll be mean to Akiza!"

"Let's just hope that Akiza is having fun at the ball right now," whispered Carly.

"What?", whispered Misty. "Akiza is at the ball? This is bad what if my mother and sister recognize her!? Then she would be in big trouble!"

"Yeah, well, you better not tell your mother or you'll be sorry!" said Dove.

"Dove is right," said Jack. "Just leave her with Yusei and everything will be fine."

"She's dancing with Yusei?," asked Misty. "The Prince of Solaria."

"Yes, she's dancing with Yusei", said Crow. "Look for yourself!" Crow then pointed in the direction of where Yusei and Akiza were at.

"Uh... are you sure that's her?", asked Misty. "Because she doesn't look like the Akiza I know."

"It's Akiza!", said Carly.

"Ok, ok, I believe you.", replied Misty. "Dove, Carly, I'm really sorry for everything I have done," said Misty. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"You'll have to earn my forgiveness first!", said Dove.

"That goes for me too!", replied Carly.

"Well, this is going to be difficult," whispered Misty.


	8. The Prince and his Rose

Akiza's P.O.V

Akiza was having the time of her life! She was so happy to be at the ball and its all thanks to her Fairy Godmother. The best part of the ball, was that she was dancing with the Prince of Solaria. SHE WAS DANCING WITH THE PRINCE OF SOLARIA! She must be the most luckiest girl in the world!

Yusei's P.O.V

Yusei was having the time of his life! He was actually happy to be at the ball. The best part is that he's dancing with the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on! She was like a beautiful red rose!


	9. MIDNIGHT

DING DONG!

Akiza heard the sound of the bell! "Oh no!" she thought. "Its Midnight!"

"What's wrong?" asked Yusei

"Its midnight." Akiza whispered.

Yusei looked at the tall clock. "Well, would you look at that." said Yusei. "It is midnight."

Akiza stood up. "I have to go!"

"What!" said Yusei

"I'm sorry but I really have to go!" yelled Akiza, and then she ran off.

"Wait!" cried Yusei.

Akiza didn't stop. She had to leave! "I can't believe I forgot." Akiza thought. She rushed into the ballroom and ran towards the exit but she could hear the Prince coming after her. That's when she heard other footsteps. She heard the Grand Duke telling her to stop but she didn't. Her carriage! She saw her carriage. She was almost there until one of her glass slippers fell off. She went to get it but the Grand Duke was about to catch up with her. So she ran toward her carriage leaving her glass slipper behind.

* * *

_**In the ballroom...**_

Dove, Carly, and Misty continued dancing until they heard someone yell stop! Everyone in the ballroom stopped dancing and turned their attention to Akiza. Then they saw Prince Yusei going after her. Akiza dashed out of the ballroom and exited the Palace. The Grand Duke ran after Akiza as well.

"Yusei!" Jack yelled. "What the duce is going on!?"

"I don't know!" exclaimed Yusei. "She just ran off and I still don't know her name!"

Dove, Carly, and Misty looked at each other. They knew something wasn't right. A thought struck their minds. "What's Akiza doing?"

* * *

**_With Akiza..._**

Akiza finally reached her carriage and once she was inside her yelled at her Coachman to go! The carriage took off back towards Akiza's house. She was at the gates of her house until. **POOF!** The magic wore off. The animals and the pumpkin returned to normal, and Akiza was back in her mothers dress. Her mothers dress was fixed just like her Fairy Godmother promised. That's when she noticed that she was still wearing one of her glass slippers and with that she went into the house. She changed her clothes and put her mothers dress and the glass slipper in her secret compartment, where her stepfamily would never find it. Akiza went into the kitchen and prepared dinner.


	10. Find her

Dove, Carly, and Misty waited with their Princes to find out what happened. Their waiting soon ended when Yusei came up to them.

"So, did you catch up to her Yuse?" Crow asked.

"No, she got away." Yusei replied.

Dove, Carly, and Misty separated themselves from the Princes and had their own discussion.

"So, what should we do?" Misty asked "Do we tell Prince Yusei we know her or do we not tell him?"

"I say we tell him!" Carly replied. "After all, he deserves the truth."

"I agree." Dove said. "We have to tell him and you better not say anything about this to your family Misty."

"Do worry, I won't say a thing!" said Misty. "I promise!"

Dove and Carly gave her a hard glare. Misty held her hands up. "I promise that I won't tell them!" Misty said. Dove and Carly gave in. "Fine." Dove replied. "This is your last chance!" The three girls went back towards the four Princes.

"How am I ever going to find her?!" cried Yusei.

The three girls finally spoke up.

"We know where she is!" Misty replied.

Yusei looked at her. "You do?" he asked.

"Yes, but we should all talk in a more private place!" Misty said.

Yusei mentioned them to follow him. He lead them upstairs to his private study room and locked the doors until they heard a knock at the door.

"Yusei!" a voice cried. "Let us in!"

The four Princes recognized the voice and unlocked the door. When they opened the door, they found the exact person they expected it to be. It was Leo and Luna. Once they came in, Yusei closed the door and locked it. The twins looked around the room to find their big brother, Jack, Crow, Kalin, and three unknown girls. Leo and Luna bowed/curtsied towards them.

"Hello!" Luna replied. "I'm Princess Luna and this is my twin brother Prince Leonardo..."

Leo soon interrupted Luna. "Prince Leo!" he cried. "I prefer to be called Prince Leo!"

The three girls laughed and curtsied to the twins. "Hello your highnesses!" replied the girls.

The first girl with long black hair and light blue eyes spoke up and introduced herself to the twins. "My name is Misty Izinski."

The second girl with medium length black hair and grey eyes spoke up and introduced herself to the twins. "My name is Carly Carmine."

The last girl with shoulder length bleach blonde hair and emerald green eyes spoke up and introduced herself to the twins. "My name is Delia Merit, but I prefer to be called Dove."

The twins smiled at the girls and turned towards their big brother. "Yusei, what happened downstairs and what are you all doing up here?" Luna asked.

"Are you guys discussing a plan on finding the mystery girl?!" Leo asked.

"Well Luna, we're doing what Leo just asked." Yusei replied.

"Well we want in!" cried Leo. "Right Luna!?"

"Right!" Luna replied.

"Alright!" said Yusei. "So Misty, where is she and do you know her name?"

"Her name is Akiza Izinski." answered Misty.

Yusei froze. "Wait, didn't you say your last name was Izinski?!" he asked.

"Yes." Misty replied.

"So your one of her stepsisters!" Yusei cried.

Misty was shocked. "How did he know that?!" Misty thought. "How did you know that?" she asked.

"Akiza told me!" Yusei replied.

"Your Highness!" replied Carly. "We're giving her a second chance to change! So please don't be mad at her!"

"Carly's right!" Misty replied. "I promised them that I won't tell my mother or sister about any of this and I intend to keep that promise!"

Yusei looked closely at Misty and saw that her words were true. "Fine." said Yusei. "But the Grand Duke found this when your stepsister was fleeing the Palace." Yusei showed them the glass slipper.

"I've never seen this before!" Misty replied. "But it seems to be Akiza's exact shoe size!"

Jack looked closely at the glass slipper. "You mean she's a size four and a half!" Jack replied.

Everybody looked at Jack with a shocked look on their face. They all thought: "How did he know that?!"

"What!?" asked Jack. "I used to get fitted 4 times a year because of how much I've grown! So don't give me those faces!"

"Anyway..." said Dove. "We have to be careful around Akiza's stepmother and Akiza's other stepsister. If her stepmother finds out about any of this, she will do anything in her power to make sure Akiza doesn't get her happily ever after."

"Right, we have stay clear of my mother!" Misty replied. "Anyway, you should bring the glass slipper to our house tomorrow and bring Akiza back here!"

"Right, that way her stepmother can't do anything about it!" Kalin replied.

"Good idea!" yelled Leo. "So tomorrow we get Akiza back!"

"Yeah!" everyone replied. "Tomorrow we get Akiza back!"


End file.
